Trouble dans l'Anti-Void
by Yun Laun
Summary: UnderSwap vis tranquillement ... jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'en mêler. De soudaines disparitions, un enlèvement, le combat d'un frère qui a tout perdu, voila ce qui attend nos héros. Les deux frères arriveront-ils à se retrouver? /ABANDONNÉE/
1. Prologue

_Bonjour cher lecteur!~ Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu compte lire cette fanfiction! Avant ça, quelques clarifications s'imposent. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction donc merci d'être (un peu) indulgent. Dans le cadre de la suite de l'ecriture de cette histoire, toute critique constructive est bienvenue et permettra un plus grand plaisir de lecture pour vous! Je précise par ailleurs que cette fanfiction sera inspirée de Underverse et contiendra certainement des spoilers, tout le monde est prévenu! Hélas, je ne possède pas UnderTale, ni ses personnages et encore moins tous les personnages des différents AU, je t' invite grandement à voir les blogs des différents propriétaires que tu dois déjà connaître puisque tu es ici! ;) Je ne te retient pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!~_

Prologue

Une journée normale à Snowdin. Tandis que la neige recouvrait la ville, deux squelettes étaient de sortie. Le plus petit, toujours couvert de sa fidèle écharpe bleue et de son armure, tirait sur le bras de son frère, lui aussi fidèle à son sweat orange et à sa cigarette.

-Allez Papyrus! Nous allons être en retard pour notre tour de surveillance! Et si un humain venait?! s'exclama Blue, d'un air faussement énervé, les joues gonflées d'une manière qui faisait toujours craquer son grand frère.

-Heh, t'inquiète pas frérot, j'irai à ce travail... Laisse moi juste quelques mois le temps d'arriver... répondit le grand, un léger sourire narquois sur son visage.

-Papyrus! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça! soupira Sans, exaspéré par l'humour mal placé de son collègue. Bon sang si tu pouvais me donner juste un coup de main pour une fois...

-Tiens! dit Papyrus en détachant sa main squelettique pour la donner à son petit frère. Fais toi plaisir!

Blue souffla une fois de plus. Il n'arrêtera donc jamais son humour lourd?

-Papy, remet ce bras à sa place tout de suite!

-Ok, Ok... Décidément aujourd'hui tu as... la main lourde! *bah dum tsss*

Tandis que Papyrus remettait sa main face aux soupirs et désespoir de son frère, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur poste de surveillance, devant les ruines.

-Je vais faire mon tour de garde, toi reste là... Et ne t' endors pas!

-Oh... tu ne vas pas rester plus longtemps...? dit-il en attrapant Blue par derrière pour le serrer dans ses bras, en arborant un sourire malicieux.

-Hein?! P-papyrus! C-ce n'est pas le moment...! disait Sans alors qu'il sentait de légers baisers se balader sur sa nuque.

-Enfin frérot... Le magnifique Sans aime les magnifiques câlins d'habitude...~

-C'est gênant, pas ici...!

-Hehe... Allez, je te laisse faire ta tournée. A tout à l'heure!~ disait le grand frère souriant, déjà prêt à s'endormir sur son poste.

De son côté, Blue s'en alla sans un mot, mais ses joues colorées d'un bleu intense parlaient d'elles-mêmes.


	2. Chapitre 1

Heya! Juste encore une petite remarque de la petite moi! Je rappelle qu'hélàs, UnderTale et ses AU correspondants ne m'appartiennent pas... sniff... Et pour la publication des chapitres, ça sera toutes les une ou deux semaines, selon mon temps libre! Et oui les examens approchent!

Bonne lecture!~ ;3

Chapitre 1 Le combat commence

Alors que Papyrus se réveillait, il fut surpris de voir la nuit tombée. Son frère ne devait-il pas venir le chercher pour rentrer comme d'habitude ?

Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là... C'est avec terreur qu'il découvrit que Snowdin, Waterfall, même les Ruines... Tous l'underground était... vide. Pas une seule trace de vie reflétée dans les orbites vides du grand squelette. Comme si les habitants avaient soudainement disparu sans avoir pu faire leurs affaires. Même les peluches dans le village devant le grand sapin, et les pintes de bière à moitié vides chez Muffet prouvaient la disparition soudaine de toute vie. Mais ce qui l' inquiétais le plus, c'était Blue, lui aussi disparu. Dorénavant, Papyrus était seul, vraiment seul, et il sentait déjà que le silence le rendrait fou si il ne retrouvait pas vite ses amis et surtout, son précieux frère. Ainsi, , d'habitude flemmard, se mit à chercher dans tout l'underground.

Mais après une... ou deux... au bout d'innombrables heures de recherches acharnées, il se décida à faire une pause dans la salle du jugement. Il était toujours fasciné par cet endroit, et la chaude lumière émanant de cette salle mystérieuse même dans la nuit la plus noire. Baignant dans cette douce sensation, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, désemparé et seul... mais pas pour longtemps... Quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, il se redressa, arborant un léger sourire pour cacher sa nervosité. En voyant le coin d'ombre d'où venaient les pas, il regagna cependant de l'assurance.

-Heh. Je sais que tu es là. Sors maintenant, ne sois pas timide. dit-il, sa cigarette toujours entre les dents.

-Heh heh, allons. Nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai jamais été timide. répondit le squelette sortant d'un étrange espace blanc pixelisé.

-S-Sans- Non. Peu importe ce que tu es, tu N'ES PAS SANS.

Tout dans son apparence, à part le côté squelettique, était différent de son petit frère. Cet être noir, au grand sourire jaune et aux grands yeux rouges... ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il chérissait tant. Et ces messages d'erreur marqués partout sur le corps de cet inconnu... Il devait y avoir une erreur! Si cet individu n'était pas son frère... Alors qui était-il, et comment avait-il fait pour apparaître devant lui?

-Heh, je suis, malgré tout, un Sans. Juste pas celui que tu connais. rétorqua l'autre, interrompant le fil de pensée déchaîné de Papyrus. D'ailleurs... J'ai un cadeau pour toi! Et... Tadaah!~

Pap se figea immédiatement en voyant ce que ''Error'' avait dans ces fils. Son précieux frère, Blue, était non seulement vivant, mais enchaîné au niveau de son âme par l'étreinte cruelle de son kidnappeur.

-Ngh! Paps! dit le pauvre squelette, le corps couvert de sueur et le visage de peur.

Suspendu à ces fils bleus pas son âme, Sans sentait son corps entier se crisper et ses poings se serrer à l'idée de ce que Error pouvait lui faire, à lui ou à son frère.

-...Ahahaha. Cette expression sur ton visage... Quand tous tes amis ont disparu, je parie que tu as cru ton frère mort! Et nan! Il est resté s'amuser avec moi.~ disait le squelette noir de sa voix troublée et bugée, lançant au passage un clin d'œil à son sujet de torture.

-...Pourquoi es-tu venu dans notre univers... Pourquoi... pourquoi tuer tout le monde? Dans une autre timeline... N'étaient-ils pas tes amis? demanda Paps, le corps tremblant et le visage assombri.

-Quoi? Vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des SALES BUGS DANS LA MULTIVERSE! Une horrible erreur que j'ai l'intention de CORRIGER! répondit Error, la voix témoignant de la force de sa détermination à accomplir sa mission. Laisse moi te montrer comment le jeu va se dérouler. Maintenant, ton frère est vivant! Yay! Tu es Tellement heureux! Mais- si tu essaye de faire quelque chose de stupide, tu risque de me mettre en COLÈRE. Et si je suis en colère, ces fines cordes bleues pourrait malencontreusement... DÉCHIRER SA PAUVRE ÂME EN LAMBEAUX.

Papyrus pouvait sentir la tension monter en lui... Il voulait tellement faire payer à ce monstre ce qu'il avait fait, mais se sentait frustré, car il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant sans risquer la vie de Blue. Son visage se renferma un peu plus alors qu'il essayait de comprendre l'intention de son ennemi.

-...Donc quoi? Tu es venu ici avec mon frère... Juste pour un dernier combat avec moi avant d'effacer mon monde?

-Quoi? Haha, non! Enfin, je ne suis pas aussi barbare! Je suis venu ici avec ton frère... Pour qu'il ai SON combat final avec TOI. dit finalement Error alors que Blue préparait ses attaques d'os, de grands yeux noirs et vides ayant remplacé son regard apeuré.

-Sans je-

-Papyrus... Pitié, f- FUIS !

Au moment où le grand évita de justesse un gaster blaster, il compris la stratégie d'Error... Il était en train de posséder Sans, juste pour se divertir et prendre du plaisir à regarder les deux frères souffrir. Alors que son oeil orange s'activait d'un air menaçant, seul un rire léger fut entendu en retour.

-Hehe... Wooow... T'as l'air fou de rage.~

Cette remarque venait du comique noir, qui visiblement s'amusait et prenait à la rigolade ce jeu macabre.

-Ah hehe! Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'amusant? C'est à propos de ton univers! proposa Error, alors que des yeux vides de Blue s'écoulaient d'abondantes larmes. Avant d'éradiquer un univers, J'ADORE examiner ses codes.

Alors que Papyrus venait d'éviter une vingtaine d'os en plus et qu'il voyait les gaster blaster prêts à tirer, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour se concentrer sur l'anecdote d'Error. Cela n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer.

-Votre univers en particulier était TRÈS curieux! Voudrais-tu savoir les chances qu'un univers comme le votre existe? Une probabilité de un divisé pas neuf milliards, cent neuf millions quarante-trois mille quatre cents quatre-vingt quinze. C'est un simple accident, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes tous des accidents. IL NE DEVRAIT Y AVOIR QU'UN UNIVERS. Et vous êtes juste une tâche sur le radar, STATISTIQUE RATÉE. Enfin... QUI POURRAIT TENIR À VOUS?

Alors que Papy évita deux gaster blaster de plus pour se retrouver subitement au sol, il leva sa main vers Error, prêt à attaquer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'arrête.

-P-Paps, attends. Ça... Ça va. Je vais bien. dit Blue, ses larmes et sa voix tremblante contrastant avec ses mots et son sourire rassurant. M-mais je ne peux pas L'ARRÊTER, donc... s'il te plaît. J-juste FUIS. Non-je-je ne peux pas. NE ME LAISSE PAS TE TUER!

-Sans! Mais- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner! Pas ici... Pas avec LUI!

-Peut-être qu'il ne me tuera pas. Peut-être... Peut-être... qu'il a juste besoin de quelqu'un... pour parler?

Sous la surprise de telles paroles, la poigne qu'Error avait sur ses fils se détendit et Blue en profita pour se retourner vers celui qui tirait les ficelles. Sur le visage de l'un était marqué un doux sourire amical, alors que sur l'autre on pouvait voir des doutes et même quelques larmes de la couleur de ses fils.

-C'est bien ça? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler...?

-Hahaha... Tu... Veux parler?

-O-ouais. Je veux vraiment te parler. Peut-être que ça peut nous aider tous les deux? Peut-être... Pourrions-nous être amis?

Alors que Sans s'approchait doucement de Error, Papyrus, lui, n'avait pas confiance du tout en lui. Il connaissait la naïveté et la faiblesse de son frère, que le squelette noir avait toujours en son contrôle.

-Sans... Attends! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI !

-Crois moi, Papyrus. Je gère. Error, tu sais, tu peux me parler. Pour faire de telles atrocités... tu dois vraiment avoir mal. n'est-ce pas?

-Heh... C'est vrai... Tu as raison. Ça serait bien... D'AVOIR QUELQU'UN DE PLUS AVEC LEQUEL S'AMUSER.

À ce moment où Error se montrait menaçant, Papyrus décida de prendre le dessus et d'apprêter trois gaster blaster pour briser les liens bleus.

-P-Papyrus! Attends! Non! Je suis en train de l'atteindre! Je-

Mais il était déjà trop tard, déjà les lasers magiques avaient fait leur travail, et Papyrus se servant de sa magie pour se déplacer rapidement, en profita pour asséner à son adversaire un coup de pied violent, le faisant voler trois mètres plus loin, un chausson en moins.

-P-Paps? J'étais en train de le convaincre! Je-J'étais-

-Sans. Écoute. Vas te cacher, ok?

-M-Mais... Pap-

-JUSTE...Juste fais-le. ok? Cours... Cours MAINTENANT ! cria Papyrus alors qu'Error semblait se relever dans l'ombre, plus menaçant que jamais avec ses gasters blasters déjà apprêtés. MAINTENANT !

Alors que Blue était parti se cacher, le vrai combat commença pour les deux ennemis. Papyrus évita soigneusement les gasters blasters lancés contre lui, puis en lança à son tour, à leur tour évités.

-Hehehe. Tu m'as manqué DE PEU. remarqua l'autre en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

Seulement, après que paps aie évité ce blaster, Error se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas... Avant de s'en rendre compte, il fut soudainement attaqué par des dizaines d'os qu'il pu esquiver , non sans difficulté. Mais Papyrus ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et quand il se précipita vers son ennemi juré, l'autre le bloqua de ses liens.

-Assez! s'écria-il en plaquant l'ennemi au sweat orange contre le sol. Hehe... Dites donc... Tu as l'air assez... ''attaché'' à ton frère... pour te battre comme ça... Tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire, genre, voir tes amis? Ah oui j'oubliais... TU N'EN AS PLUS. Hey, ne sois pas surpris... Je suis toujours celui qui TIRE LES FICELLES.

De son côté, Blue, s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fuis et de s'être caché.

-Je suis désolé je suis tellement désolé P-Paps... Non non non NON! P-Paps Noonnn...!

Mais alors que Error, avec l'aide de son os rouge, s'apprêtait à asséner le coup fatal...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 Le combat continue

Mais alors que Error, avec l'aide de son os rouge, s'apprêtait à asséner le coup fatal, seul le silence frappa les esprits.

-...Heh. Je me demandais... si tu te retenais. Je suppose que tu avais raison, tu es vraiment un Sans après tout. C'est pour ça que tu as possédé mon frère... n'est-ce pas ? Parce que malgré tout... Tu es TOI. Et nous sommes quand frères... Peu importe l'univers... Tu ne peux pas me blesser.

Et il avait raison. Malgré tout, cet ennemi ne pouvait que rester fixe. Son arme couleur vermillon restait désespérément immobile, tremblante dans sa main.

-...Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

-Tu as raison. Je devine juste. Mon frère... mon Sans. Il crois qu'il y a du bon en chaque personne. Et... Je veux y croire aussi. Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, à toi ou à ton univers. Mais... Je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi... sur le fait que... Tu avais des amis, et une famille qui t'aimait là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que son os tomba à terre, Error se mit à bugger, de plus en plus de messages d'erreur apparaissant sur son corps.

-Et... si je voyais mon frère comme ça... Parce que je l'aime. De tout mon coeur... Je ne le laisserai jamais SOUFFRIR COMME ÇA. continua Papyrus, son oeil s'allumant d'un éclat menaçant face à celui qui avait enlevé et torturé son frère.

Alors que squelette aux multiples erreurs évita une nuée d'os venant du sol, il tenta de prendre la fuite par un de ses portails blancs.

-Hey! Mec... C'est de là que tu viens... heh. Tu peux pas tuer tous mes amis et juste T'ENFUIR.

-... Tu as raison. Je l'emporte au passage! répondit Error, tendant ses fils vers Blue, trop inquiet pour s'être caché plus loin que derrière un poteau de la salle.

-Q-Quoi? Non! s'écria le jeune squelette, coincé dans les fils du joueur de marionnettes et traîné à travers le portail.

-Papyrus! Non! Paps!

-PRENDS MOI! Prends moi à sa place!

-Ahahaha... Je ne veux pas de TOI.

-PAPYRUS!!

-Tu le veux? Alors VIENS ME CHERCHER.

-Papyrus! AU SECOURS!!

Et ainsi, le portail se referma entre Error, son otage, et le grand frère, voyant toute chance de retrouver son frère lui glisser entre les doigts. De son côté, Blue se sentait à présent mal, face à celui qu'il savait en grande souffrance, mais également dangereux.

-Et voilà!~ Je suis toujours un peu en colère pour le chausson qu'il m'a volé mais... J'en trouverai bien un nouveau! Donc tout va bien! Hehe. Ne t'inquiète pas, ici on ne voit pas le temps passer, donc tu devrais t'y habituer très vite!~

Mais alors que pour Error, l'heure semblait à la détente et à la rigolade, pour son congénère bleu, le ton n'était pas pareil. Un visage sans expression, les poings plus serrés jamais, Blue se jeta sur l'autre, en oubliant presque ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Sans avoir pu effleurer son ennemi, il se retrouva projeté en arrière par les fils sans pouvoir s'en défaire.

-Wow... Actuellement, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas vraiment être mon ami... Devrais-je t'apprendre les BONNES manières?

-Les bonnes manières? J'ai failli tuer mon frère par TA faute! Et tous mes amis... Ils ne méritaient pas leur sort, ils étaient innocents!

-Et alors? Tu compte faire quoi, me tuer? Regarde toi deux secondes, et je vais t'apprendre ta première manière. Quand tu ne sais pas ce qu'a vécu quelqu'un, tu la ferme!

-Ce qu'a vécu... quelqu'un? s'interrogea Sans.

Error soupira.

-Bon... Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprenne tout du premier coup... Je sors un moment, toi reste là.

-Q-Quoi? Rester là? Mais-

Il était déjà trop tard. Error avait déjà pris un portail pour disparaître dans un autre univers. Ainsi, Blue se retrouvait seul, libéré de ses fils mais enfermé dans une immense cage blanche sans texture. Seul dans ses pensées, il s'assit sur le sol immaculé pour réfléchir. La disparition de ses amis, son enlèvement, sa confrontation avec son frère, son second kidnapping, c'était trop dans la petite tête de ce jeune squelette, dont la vie était d'habitude tranquille. Et son plus grand regret, c'était de ne pas avoir embrassé son frère avant de partir... Il avait commencé son tour de garde, quand il remarqua que presque chaque habitant avait disparu. Seule restait Napstaton, qui lui avait avoué avoir aperçu le coupable, un être noir au grand sourire jaune et aux yeux de sang. Se sentant prêt à accomplir son devoir de Garde Royal, il décida de laisser son frère dormir pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Après cela, il se mit à la recherche de l'individu. Et quand il le trouva, il tenta de le remettre sur le droit chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup violent lui fit perdre conscience (et la moitié de ses PV) . En se réveillant, tout ce qu'il vit, c'était son frère dans la salle du jugement, immobile, mais l'éclat flamboyant de son oeil témoignait de la rage ressentie contre Error. Il regrettait tellement... Avant leur dernier combat, il l'avait repoussé, il avait repoussé la dernière étreinte de son frère. Mon dieu, ses bras lui manquaient tant... Mais il était trop tard, Blue se retrouvait coincé ici, coincé dans l'univers de son kidnappeur, qui était parti prendre l'air. En effet, le fauteur de troubles, fatigué par de telles aventures, était parti se ressourcer dans OuterTale. Error était particulièrement attaché à cet univers, pourtant dans sa liste à éradiquer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer un de ses coins de solitude sous les étoiles, loin de son enfer blanc. C'était le seul univers où il se sentait presque... chez lui? Alors qu'il contemplait ce ciel qu'il connaissait par coeur à force, il se questionnait sur ses actions et les paroles qu'il avait durement encaissé. Tuer ses amis? Error le savait, il n'étaient que des insectes se reproduisant trop vite.Tuer son frère? Quelle importance? De toute façon, lui n'avait pas eu le droit à un frère. Parler? Qu'est-ce que ça changerai, à part occuper son temps dans l'anti-void? Devenir... amis? ... Il ne savait pas répondre à ça. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Serait-ce un handicap, ou un avantage? Ne sommes nous pas censés protéger ses amis, au lieu de les tuer? Cette amitié était-elle vraiment possible? Sur ces pensées confuses, il finit par s'endormir, à l'abri sous cet hôtel 4 milliards d'étoiles, laissant sa place dans l'Anti-Void à Blue, juste pour cette nuit.


End file.
